Talk:Victoria Cindry
Been questioning name... I've been questioning the name of "Cindry" for a while now. Now Babel always throws up "Thin Dolly"... And when I google search it...Though and behold "Thin Dollies" is one of the many things that crop up (once you get past the OP ones). A quick name translator puts up: #Zandra Sandra Sondra Saundra Xander as being close matches pronoucation wise to how Cindry is pronounced in Japanese And in every case none of the Japanese text I get comes up the same as what we've been given. This translator is only for first name, of which Cindry is putting itself out to be. http://japanesetranslator.co.uk/your-name-in-japanese/?forename=Cindry&style=1. And Babel always translates the name as "thin Dolly". I looked at all variations of the name on that site I supplied... And nothing matches it. Nothing. I'm actually getting sick of a lot of Japanese-English translators out there in the fandom... You complain on AP and you get all the speeches about whether or not your wrong or right and then you look hard to find out yourself if something is right... And constantly get counter arguments for them. Googles own translator doesn't even bother translating the name. And on a Final note, this is what the translator I used (nothing to do with Babel) puts up: #Thin: rui, hosoi, usui, shin #Dolly: dori- I rest my case... I honestly, truly believe her name is meant to be "Thin Dolly"!And when you look at the character she is thin and her eyes are doll-like. I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say "Cindry" is wrong here. If it were on AP, I'd be lectured on how wrong I am, but I'm a ameteur translator here and I've thrown up enough proof without experience to counter their argument. I've got NOTHING back that states シンドリー translates to Cindry... At all! Victoria is correct and every translation I've looked up proves that, I won't argue otherwise for that... But for Cindry. Well I rest my case. One-Winged Hawk 18:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Well after another search I did find one site throwing up the シンドリー as Cindry. I spent an hour of searching and found this with 20 seconds of posting that. But this is translating English to Japanese. I've yet to get Cindry translated from Japanese to English from that text. http://www.japanese-name-translation.com/ and I still maintain the name is incorrect. Unless Oda truly is playing around with puns and meanings. I'll keep trying until I find more evidence for "Cindry". But do far its got to beat 5 different translators and I have 1 translation for Cindry. -_- One-Winged Hawk 18:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Thin Dolly has the same translation according to that site. Another translator was crap I tried. http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/culture/japanese/nametranslator.html?name=cindry :On another note... I can't find any mention of "Cindry" on any name meaning sites. Cindy yes... Cindry no. One-Winged Hawk 18:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Another Name Issue I know nothing of Japanese but couldn't Shin-Dori be a play on words meaning "death/dead" and something else? If memory serves dori was something about birds... xD Neowitch History The part that she smashed ten plates and was rejected, isn't that the history of the person whose shadow was inserted into Cindry's corpse? :Yes it apparently is. Some slight alterations in the text thus maybe needed so that it may not confuse readers.Mugiwara Franky 07:06, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Adding an Attack There was an attack she used in Chapter 468, I have the name in Japanese and translated english, but I do not have the not the original kanji to put in the next to the english name. Jigsaw Billy 19:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) a name issue so cindry is the name and victoria is the surname???--MASTER 17:38, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Alive portrait Can someone make a portrait of Cindry when she was alive? It is necessary for the West Blue Template. Cracker-Kun (talk) 20:34, July 8, 2019 (UTC)